Give Me One Month
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: “Alright Shannon you are on the PA. Mike you are tailing her. Mark just in case she gets past Paul and Shawn you are at the end of the tunnel. Push her to the food court and I will do the rest. Matt you know what.. Second chapter is weak but it gets bette
1. Chapter 1

**He wasn't going to let her go this time. No all the other times he just watched as they walked away. They didn't mean anything to him like she did. He wasn't letting go of her. This was the one and he knew that. Yes he fucked up missing something very important to her not one year or two years but three years in a row.**

"**Alright Shannon you are on the PA. Mike you are tailing her. Mark just in case she gets past Paul and Shawn you are at the end of the tunnel. Push her to the food court and I will do the rest. Matt you know what you are doing. Oh and Phil you are the one she doesn't know so you will be taking her ticket." He said to everyone.**

"**Jeff are you really sure she is worth this?" Matt asked his brother and he nodded.**

"**I know it in my heart." Jeff said to him.**

"**Then let's go and get your girl." He said before they all parted and waited for her to arrive at the airport. **

**Now you may be wondering how they are able to do this. After all the airport isn't somewhere that you want to play at. But being famous gets you things that being plain old Jane or Joe doesn't. Plus Vince paid them off. **

**Jeff's phone beeped and he looked at the text. "Coming through the doors now."**

**Jeff texted the others and told them what was going on before he hurried to get Adam and Glen on the drums and guitar. Chris was even helping out with bass and they were ready to put on a show that would hopefully make her see just what she meant to him.**

**&**

_Phil looked at her ticket and sighed. "I'm sorry miss but there is a problem with your ticket. It seems that someone with this seat has already gotten on the plane."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him and snorted. "Then you better get their asses off. I paid a pretty penny for that seat."_

"_Why don't' you come with me for a moment and we will get this all worked out." He said as he motioned for her to move over to the side. He took the other tickets and allowed the rest to get on the plane. Then he looked at the girl behind him and smiled. _

"_Everyone is on so they can take off when they need to." He said to her._

"_Hold on a damn moment. I'm not on that plane and I need to be on that plane." She growled to him and he looked at her. _

_That was when she realized it. "CM PUNK!" _

_She grabbed her ticket and rushed towards the tunnel only to have Paul and Shawn to get in her way. "Did you really think he was going to let you go just like that?"_

"_You should move before I kick your asses." She hissed and they both laughed at that before she kicked Paul between the legs and kneed Shawn in the gut. _

_She rushed past them only to see the door shut and the one and only Mark Calloway in front of it with his evil smile. "Sorry Miss but the plane is full."_

"_Open it Mark." She said to him._

"_I'm sorry Cole I can't." He said to her as the plane started to move away from the tunnel._

"_I'll just drive there." She said as she spun around and walked back the way she came with him hot on her tail. _

"_Not this time princess." He said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder._

"_Tell him we are on our way to him." Mark called to Phil as he passed him._

_&_

**Jeff smiled when he got word that she was on her way to him and they all started to warm up. All the other guys were there when she arrived and she knew that she was blocked in. But she didn't know what the hell was going on until she heard the beat of the song. **

Jeff: This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes

**Cole backed away as he walked out into the circle only to back into Matt and Shannon. She couldn't believe that he would do this to her. Did he really think that doing this would make it all better? Did he really think that little of her?**

Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait

**Tears were trying to fight their way out as he made his way over to her but she slid to the side making sure that he wasn't able to touch her. This was their song. The one that was playing he asked her out for the first time. The one that they first danced to on their first date. And now he was using it against her. She hated him but also loved him for that at the same time.**

Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
**She knew that she loved him yes there was no lying there. But love isn't enough to hold on to someone that does nothing but hurt you. Why couldn't he see that he has hurt her? She kept moving keeping out of his touch until the circle around them got closer and she knew that they were making it smaller so she couldn't run from him anymore.**

[CHORUS]  
Jeff, Chris and Edge: That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you

**Jeff had her hands and was on his knees as he sang to her. In that moment she hated that she loved him so much. She hated that he knew just how to get her when she was done. But she wasn't going to give in this time. No not after all the shit he had pulled. Some things can't be forgiven and this was one of them. So she pulled her hands away and put them in her jean pockets.**

Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go

**Tears were pouring from her eyes but she didn't look at him. No she couldn't look at him. So she closed her eyes. She couldn't do this and he was forcing her to go through something in front of everyone that they knew. **

Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

**Cole wanted to hate him. She wanted to hit him and make him stop but she couldn't. No she wouldn't because she loved him too much to do so. It was sad that even after all of it she loved him. She knew that and so did he. He had to know or he wouldn't have been there. He wouldn't have done this. She was sure of that one.**

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand

**He pulled her left hand out of her pocket and she felt something slide onto her ring finger. She opened her eyes and looked down to see a ring that meant the world to him sitting on her finger. He heart started to beat wildly as she looked him in the eyes. The truth was there and she couldn't believe that he had finally chosen her.**

I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

"**I know you love me." She said to him.**

[CHORUS]

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

"**I know." She whispered to him.**

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you

"**I love you." She said to him.**

I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you

"**But I can't forgive you for being away for far too long." She said before she pulled away and pushed through the men behind her. She knew the only reason she got through was because they were all shocked at what had just happened. She was just as shocked but she had to do it. She had to make him see that it wasn't ok. That is wasn't right that he wasn't there on those nights. He knew and still he wasn't there when she needed him.**

For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing

**Jeff couldn't believe it but he wasn't about to stop. So he took a deep breath and started to sing louder than before. 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore!!!" **

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it

**She stopped at the stairs and turned around to look at him. The crowd had parted and he was there on his knees looking right at her with tears in his eyes. "You just don't get it do you Jeff? It's too late to try. You already weren't there when you were needed."**

Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it

**Cole turned to go up the steps but stopped when she saw that Phil and Paul were in her way. She shook her head and started up the stairs. "You aren't stopping me. It's way too late." **

Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

**Jeff dropped the mike and lowered his head before the tears started to leak down his face. How could she just walk away like that after this? He couldn't understand it. She was the one and he knew that but she won't even let him try to fix it and he didn't understand it. Even after he put the ring… She was still wearing the ring. His eyes went wide and a smile came to his face when he realized that she hadn't given back the ring. She had seen it and she knew that it was there but she didn't take it off. **

"**There is still a chance." Jeff said as he jumped up and raced after her. **

**When he got on the floor above them Paul and Phil had her on the ground and were having a hell of a time keeping her there. "Let her go."**

**They both looked at him like he was crazy and he knew why. "She'll kill us for this."**

"**Let her go. If she wants to walk away then let her. I did what I thought would make her see just what she meant to me. Just what she means to me. The one. You know the one that I was made for and the one that was made for me. The one that was worth my mother's ring. She knows so let her go. If she can walk away them let her." Jeff said to them.**

**Cole had stilled as he was talking and looked down at her left hand. She hadn't taken the ring off as she left and she didn't realize it. It felt like it was made just for her. Slowly the two men got off of her and she sat up and then looked at Jeff as she went to take off the ring. "No keep it. There is no one else that ring is made for. Keep it as a reminder of our one of a kind love."**

"**Don't think you can do this to me Jeff." She said as she stood up.**

"**I'm not doing anything. I'm just telling you the truth." He said to her.**

"**If you felt like that then why weren't you there? Why didn't you remind the most important days of our lives?" She shot back at him.**

**He looked down and then looked back at her. "I never forgot. I just wasn't able to be there."**

"**Hurts the same Jeff." She said before she turned and walked away.**

"**You can really walk away from me can't you? After everything that I have done you can walk away and forget about me just like that?" He asked her and she stopped in mid step.**

"**I have to walk away Jeff. I have to make you see that this isn't ok. That you can't just be there when you want to. That you have to be there when you are needed and wanted. If I stay now then you will think that you can keep doing it. But don't every think that I can forget about you. You are the love of my life. But sometimes it takes more than love to stay with someone." She said after she turned to look at him.**

**Jeff didn't know what he could say or do to make her see that he needed her. That was until he remembered something. "You told me one time that pain comes with love. I didn't understand what you were saying then. But now I see just what you mean. I caused you pain even though I love you. Even though you love me. I wish I could take it away. I wish that I could just show you what you really mean to me. I thought singing that song to you would do it but I see now that you need more than that. So give me a month to show you everything that you deserve. One month and if you still want to leave then you can."**

"**One month? What can you do in one month that could change my mind Jeff?" She asked him.**

"**You'll just have to stay and see Cole." He said to her and she looked at him before she looked down at the ring on her finger. **

"**I'll give you that one month but if nothing changes then I am gone and for good." She said as she looked back up at him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cole couldn't' believe that she had agreed to let him have one month but she did. She loved him enough to give him this one last chance. It was something that she hadn't been able to do with any other man that did her wrong. But Jeff was different and she knew that. She also knew that he had hurt her worse than anyone in the world had. He had done something that many men couldn't do and that was make her wish she was dead.

"Are you sure about this Cole?" Kelly asked her as they made their way to their hotel rooms.

"I love him and I want to see if he did change. I know that he is the one and I won't be able to love anyone else if it doesn't work out." She said to her.

"Cole!" Jeff called from behind them.

She stopped and looked at him. "Yes?"

"You are now rooming with me. Matt will be taking your room." Jeff said and she shook her head.

"No I gave you one month but it isn't starting out with you telling me what to do. I'm not someone that you are going to be bossing around all the time and you should know that by now." She said to him and he smiled.

"I knew that you would say that so I got something that I know that you can't say no to. A nice foot massage and back rub. What do you say to that?" He asked her and she looked at Kelly.

"I hate it when you bring out the big guns on me just to get me to do what you want me to." She said with a smile.

"I knew that it would work." He said as he walked to her and grabbed her bags.

"Why do I put up with you?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Because you love me and I was made for you." He said and she nodded.

"But that doesn't mean that you can pull your shit all the time and get away with it. I am still mad at you and we both know that it is going to be a while before I get over this if I can." She said to him as they turned around leaving Kelly to go her own way.

Jeff didn't say anything to that because he knew that she was right. He messed up big time and knew that she might not be able to get over it. But he also knew that he wouldn't be able to live without her in his life and he had to work hard to show her that he loved her enough to be there for her when she needed him. As they made their way back to the elevator Matt stopped them and got the key for her room. Then he allowed them to go their way. They all arrived a day early so they had enough time to have some alone time. Jeff was going to make that alone time count tonight.

Cole didn't know what to do because she didn't think that he would be on the ball so soon. She knew that he would work hard but she didn't think that it would be so soon. It was scaring her that he was doing right so soon. "Do you love me Cole?"

"You should know the answer to that one Jeff." She said to him.

"Then tell me that you love me." He said to her as he looked at her.

"I love you Jeff." She said softly.

"I love you too Cole with every beat of my heart." He said to her before he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Get a room you two that is nasty." Mark called to them and they parted.

"Fuck off Mark." Jeff called back before he opened the door to the room and pulled her in.

The room was lit by tons of candles and the bed had flower petals all over it. She couldn't believe that he did all that for her. It wasn't the first time but it had been a long time since he paid attention to her in that way. Something that she wished wasn't true but it was. "It's beautiful."

"No you are beautiful." He said to her as he led her to the bed.

Suddenly music came on and she looked at him. "You are such a lame date."

Jeff smiled and began to sing.

**"Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night  
Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask**

He pushed her down on the bed and pulled off her shoes as she tried to sit up. "Jeff you don't have to do this."

**  
Chorus:  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to**

Then went her pants and panties onto the floor as he kissed up her legs. By this time he just allowed the song to play as he kiss up her body. "Jeff oh baby."

**  
Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do**

He pulled her up and pulled off her shirt and ripped off her bra without thinking about it. She couldn't help but be turned on by it and decided that she was going to allow this to happen. "Come on baby make me come."

**  
Chorus  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to**

Jeff kissed her as his hand slid down her body and between her legs which she allowed to fall even more open. When he entered her with two fingers she moaned into his mouth and bucked into his hand as he finger fucked her. She broke the kiss and pulled off his shirt. Then she kissed down his neck and to his chest. "Come on baby."

**  
Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life**

"Tonight this is all about you baby. I want you to come so many times that you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Jeff purred into her ear before he slid down her body and lowered his head between her legs

**  
Chorus **

**I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to**

Cole threw her head back and screamed out her orgasm as she pulled on his hair. "JEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!"


End file.
